Frozen Fire
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Elsa finds herself meeting Jack Frost to both of their equal surprises as it fills in a missing gap in both of their lives. *Requested by/Gifted to Irish Jones. *Now translated to Mandarin Chinese. Link to the translation is on my profile page.*


It was far too easy to feel romantically lonely when Elsa often saw her sister and Kristoff together though they were caught somewhere between dating and just friends.

Elsa only managed to admit to herself slightly that she was just as desperate for love as Ana was when she decided that she wanted to marry Hans after just one day of knowing or possibly not knowing the guy which was why Ana treaded lightly with romance now.

She refused to be caught up in a lie again and it was safer to just remain friends for her though may be one day, Ana would actually be able to taste true, romantic love which seemed much sooner for the brunette as opposed to the fairer haired queen.

Queen Elsa found herself letting her magic out away from the town as a sort of means to cool off or relax from her day to day struggles as a queen and to contemplate much deeper thoughts than she felt comfortable sharing.

Right now, she could think freely of how lonely she sometimes felt when Kristoff and Ana were together or the way it felt to look around and see close-knit families when hers had been severed most of the way many years before.

She had been the cursed child from the beginning, so now it seemed odd to think that she could fall in love with out too much worry or that one day, she could have a family.

Elsa sighed and let her magic flow gently at first from her finger tips, being careful to not affect the town that she was from too much.

The queen gasped as she watched her magic take off as if it had a mind of it's own, causing her to follow it to see why and where it was taking her.

It was a far too tempting curiosity not to follow it, but she could not relax her tense shoulders while she worried about what all of this could mean.

As she stepped further and further away from the town, she found herself in a meadow, almost as if it was the one spot untouched by the world as if to forever remain a secret.

Her icy trail stopped in the middle of the clearing, making her far too tempted to touch it as if it held the key to this strange occurence of events and would lead to the understanding of it.

Her eyes caught sight of a barely there silhouette before she felt the weight of another human being fall on top of her.

She slowly gazed upon the handsome lad as he had truly caught her eyes in appearance and with his sudden appearance.

It was much too tempting to go with the flow and just kiss him despite the fact that they'd barely met and needed some time to get to know each other better and figure out what led to their meeting.

Jack Frost had never expected his trail to lead him to the gorgeous woman beneath him though the proximity made his face flush with a sudden and almost embarrassed warmth about it, making him pull back and off her.

It had been unusual for him to be led to any direct person yet this one seemed shrouded in mystery and looked like she had stepped out of his dream fairy tale in regards to everything.

Jack would later learn that her name was Elsa, that she was indeed royalty, and that she was cool and level headed unlike his reckless and adventurous nature.

He found himself adoring that about her, only fueling the beginning ember of love for each other and allowing it to grow to an inferno in two people that were renowned for their winter prowess rather than their heat.

Elsa was like an endless puzzle to figure out with many hidden mysteries and thoughts inside her that Jack Frost would never tire of hearing and learning about.

As the embers grew and as did their bond, they reached a sudden point of realization that they were indeed in love, so when he kissed her for the first time, his world heated up and seemed to explode while their landscape's beautiful backdrop fell to beautiful icy structures that would last longer than this one moment and fill the town's people with joy.

It was an altogether new experience for two colder people to hold on to a raging inferno and to let it spread through their pores though it wasn't unpleasant, but rather beautiful.


End file.
